Bring It On: No Matter What
Bring It On: In Young Girls Life is an upcoming 2010 Cheerleading teen comedy film, based on 2000 original Bring It On. The movie is starring Amy Tammie, Alyson Stoner, Emily Osment, Victoria Justice and Ryan Sheckler. It will be directed by David Winning and will be produced by Hal Roarch. The movie will be distrubed by Universal Pictures, and will be released in theaters on June 4, 2010. This is also the second film in the series for a theatrical release, since the orignal Bring It On. Summary Sixteen-Year-Old High School Cheerleader Amelia "Amy" Diaz (Tammie), lived into her own dream of cheerleading along with her BFFS Kristen Cooper (Stoner) and Leila Humphrey (Osment) and Amy's boyfriend Tyler Kroger (Sheckler), who plays basketball, when they were faced off form their biggest challenge in their lives with their cheerleading rivals Leisle Liz (Justice) and Lisa Noval (Roberts), forming to take over and ruining their freshmen cheerleading school year, therefore she's starting to ruin their lives also and therefore got worst when Leisle dates Tyler, takes lot of things away for them. There'll make it as a "bring it on!" for challenge of cheer. Cast *Amy Tammie as Amelia "Amy" Diaz, sixteen year old high school cheerleader, is a BFF with Kristen and Leila, a girlfriend to Tyler and enemy to Leisle. *Alyson Stoner as Kristen Cooper, Amelia's best friend. *Emily Osment as Leila Humphrey, Amelia's best friend. *Victoria Justice as Leisle Liz, Amelia's rival. *Emma Roberts as Lisa Noval, a BFF to Leisle, and Amelia's rival. *Ryan Sheckler as Tyler Kroger, Amelia's boyfriend, and plays basketball alon with Adam and Elijah. *Daryl Sabara as Adam Baker, a best friend to Tyler, and a boyfriend to Kristen. *Oren Williams as Elijah, a best friend to Tyler and Adam, and plays basketball. Notes: Tammie, Stoner, Osment, Justice and Sheckler will be starring as the Freshmen teenagers, beginning their first day of high school, with the girls continue on their dreams of cheerleader, with Sheckler's character continues to play basketball through the year. Production In 2008, David Winning, the director, is planning to start to make a new designed Bring It On film, met for Amy Tammie to be starring into it, while she is filming Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Therefore, Tammie said that "she's a cheerleading from her high school and she love to be in a movie". According to Universial Studios, this movie is announced to be a direct-to-video film, like the previous films, but the movie is going to be made as a theatrical release from Bring It On released on August 2000, and is going to be starting to be cheerleading and happening for Freshmen girls who starts off to get their bigger challenge than other cheerleading movies in this series. David Winning is directing the movie and Hal Roarch is producing it. With David Winning, the director announcing to make the movie, he said he will be direting a movie. Variety magazine said about making a movie is possible for Tammie, when finding her a perfect character for cheerleading. This is sometimes could be based onto Tammie's school years, that she's a cheerleader. Filming Filming begins at 12:00 p.m. on August 9, 2009. It was shot Torrey Pines High School, since Bring it On in San Diego, including locker scenes, gym and lunchroom to be filmed at. On August 20 at 12:00 p.m., Party scenes of cheerleading were filmed at he Beach Cities CUE. Filming is expected to be completed by October or November. Casting Eight of the characters were created by a writer and producer Hal Roarch. He first written Amelia Diaz, a cute cheerleading girl. He written a character to be called by a nickname for Amy. In April, Miley Cyrus is originally going to play as Amelia, but Amy Tammie sneaks up to sign up, and producer makes it an idea, and decided to let Cyrus to drop out, but does doing production for The Last Song. Roarch later created her BFFs Kristen Cooper and Leila Humphrey, as they were cast by Alyson Stoner and Emily Osment. When creating two rivals Leisle Liz and Lisa Noval, Selena Gomez and Emma Roberts made the roles. He later created other best friends; Tyler Kroger, Adam Baker and Elijah, they were played by Ryan Sheckler, Daryl Sabara and Oren Williams. Music Bring It On: In Young Girls Life Motion Picture Soundtrack will be released on May 18, 2010, two weeks before the film's release date. *Hollback Girl - Gwen Stefani (3:20) *When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls (4:05) *Party in the U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (3:22) *Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera (3:36) *Touch My Body - Mariah Carey (3:25) *Tonight - Jonas Brothers (3:29) *Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato (3:45) External links *''Bring It On: In Young Girls Life'' at the Internet Movie Database